A Night to Remember
by Phoenix Rex
Summary: EzioxCristina and some DesmondxLucy in later chapters. M for lemon and some language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or its characters; Ubisoft does. I'm just a hopeless fangirl that uses them to act out her creepy AC-related fantasies.

EzioxCristina, some DesmondxLucy in later chapters. This is my first Assassin's Creed fic. Based on Assassin's Creed 2 (between Sequences 1 and 2), considering the fact that Lucy's still alive. Please tell me if it's good, cuz I'm kinda scared that I'll screw something up…Anyway, have fun. ;). I'll update as I finish chapters, which can take a while. Just bare with me here; I'll work on this as often as I possibly can with the amount of homework I get on a daily basis.

Anyway, time for me to stop complaining. Let's get on with the story. :D.

* * *

><p>Desmond awoke from a normal night's sleep, happy that Vidic doesn't stand over him since he and Lucy escaped from Abestergo. He stood from the bed, looking over at Rebecca and the Animus, knowing that he would have to go back in any minute now. Shaun didn't sit at his computer this morning. "Where's Shaun?" He wasn't concerned, just curious.<p>

"Dunno. He hasn't been here all morning," Rebecca said, looking up from the Animus' screen.

A few silent minutes passed. Lucy walked in the room and threw her bag down next to her desk. She looked at Desmond, then to the Animus and said, "Wanna get started now, Desmond?"

Desmond sat on the Animus without a word, resting his head back. He let his eyes drift shut, feeling his body relax. An image of Ezio came before his eyes.

Ezio walked down the streets of Florence, drawing some attention from the guards when they saw the weapons on his belt. He got out of their line of sight, into an alley, just before they would have walked over to him and investigate. He knew where he was going, but not the proper route there without using the roofs; the city had increased the number of guards up there, and he wanted to avoid them as much as he could.

He walked in the general direction of his destination, looking up to the roofs to make sure he knew where he was going. He saw the building across the street, just a few hundred feet away. He smiled at the thought of the place, Christina's house.

He walked a slightly faster pace until he was just under her window. He remembered the last time he was at the same window and smiled. He picked up a small pebble that was next to his foot and threw it up, it lightly hit the glass. "Christina!" he yelled quietly, "It's me!"

Christina opened her window almost immediately. "Ezio," she said, leaning out of the window, "I had a feeling you would be coming by sometime."

"Can I come up?" he asked. "You remember what happened last time, right?" she replied, rising an eyebrow. "_Si_, I do. It won't happen again. _Te lo prometto_."

"My father sending the guards after you, or what we did?" "He won't found out this time," Ezio stated, starting to climb the side of the house, reaching her window in a matter of seconds.

As Ezio crawled through the window, Christina stared at him in astonishment. _Where did he learn to climb that fast?_ She asked herself. She approached him, putting a gentle hand to his chest, feeling the cold metal of his chestplate.

Ezio put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, lightly kissing her forehead. "This is going to be a night to remember," he said against her hair.

* * *

><p>AN: That's it for chapter 1. The next chapter will pick up right from this point, cuz I wouldn't skip it for the world. ;). Rate and review, _per favore_?

**UPDATE (5-08-12): I'm working long and hard to make chapter 2_ perfect_. It'll be up within the week.**

**UPDATE (11-06-12): Sorry about the unbelievably long wait for chapter 2. I've had writer's block, and I also got AC3 and I've been playing it too much. :3. I'm not sure when I'll finish chapter 2, because I've been focusing on one of my other fics.**

**I feel like I've been neglecting you guys. :(. I'm sorry; I'll try to get chapter 2 up as soon as I can.**

**UPDATE (11-20-12): With all the spare time I have today, chapter 2 WILL be up by tonight. Sorry to keep you waiting! It's good, I promise.**


	2. STATUS UPDATE

**A/N:** I've put this story on hold until I finish Lost Ancestor, which I'm not sure when that will be.

I'm sorry to all of you that have been waiting these past 9 months for a new chapter. With Lost Ancestor and all of my schoolwork, I really can't finish chapter 2. But don't fear! When I do finish it, the chapter will be up, along with the 3rd chapter that I've already finished.

To all of you that have been waiting, you won't be disappointed.


	3. STATUS UPDATE UPDATE

Okay so its been like 2 and a half years since my last activity on this site.

This is for an actual reason. I hate this site.

No but seriously, I lost access to most of my fics for a really long time between getting new computers, moving, and just generally growing up.

I recently (as in like the last 10 minutes) found "A Night to Remember" and the original version of "Lost Ancestor," which is undergoing a huge (i mean gigantic) rewrite on my new site.

I will likely finish chapter 2 of "A Night to Remember" within the coming weeks.

It's not all that I wanted it to be, so I'm probably going to repost chapter 1 along with publishing 2.

Chapter 3 is in the same boat.

At first, I honestly didn't know where I was going with this, and honestly, I still have no fukin clue.

So keep an eye out for updates.

Safety and Peace,

- Nick.


End file.
